grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Swordsman of the distant star
"Do not try to resist,you are min''e"'' "Shut up!" "Why are you trying to resist me?Thou art I and I art thou.You cannot change that" "why would'nt you just shut up?!" "YOU are ME" "You are me....."'' '' "YOU are MINE" "''I am yours....." ''"You will follow me......wether you like it or not,for you are MINE." Part I Hard rain It was a hard rainy day,as far as I remember.I was walking down the loansome road that leads to nowhere. "Cold.....I'm so cold....." It was quite hard to keep myself awake and keep my eyes wide open.I tried my best to walk further and pull myself together.Even though I wanted to,I can't get myself to run.My body would'nt allow me to do so. "Cold.....I'm so cold......" My body felt obviously tired.Both my arms and legs were spouting with blood.The rain felt like sharp icicles stabbing my wounds. "Cold.....I'm so cold" I want to have a rest.I wanna rest badly.But if I close my eyes,I might never open it again. "I'm freezing......." I never imagined that I would be put in such an environment.this is WAY colder and damper than my former shelter.But i don't want to go back their,neither do I want to look back.My situation now is much better (for me) than what happened to me moments ago. "Please.......somebody help....." Finally,after a few more steps,I could go no more.Mylegs suddenly dropped down,and so my whole body.I stared at the blank sky with despair while the rain poured down my face.My eyesight became darker and darker. So this is what death feels like....... "I told you if you just listened to me,you would never feel pain.",a voice inside me said.Here he goes again. "Shut up!If I die here,I would never have to listen to your....y-your nonsensical babbling again!",I shouted with despair. Just a moment later,I felt a warm presence nearby.A person?Perhaps I tried raising my head but my eyesight were blurry.I only saw a figure of a person holding a blade.I felt a sharp stabbing feeling of fear and disbelief.There can be no way they found me here! I ran so fast, and I made sure that they have lost track of me! As the figure approach me,I tried to stand up and run away.But I do not have the enough stamina to do so. The figure got nearer and nearer.I was really terrified on the thought of the things he might do to me.But i tried not to lose my poise,and tried to smile in answer to my stress,even though I'm paralyzed in fear. Thanks to my blurry eyesight,I cannot recognize the appearance of that person.I can only see his glowing red eyes and his smile full of malice,which resembled an appearance of a demon in my imagination. "So you came all this way just to find me.",I tried my best to sound carefree.I'm really an object of optimism and confidence.But right now,I cannot maintain the poise I take pride of.My voice were near breaking,and I was really sobbing. "So,how would you wanna die?",the figure spoke with a cold voice.I simply froze in despair. But despite of my condition,i still managed to give him a big smile.I don't know why,but whenever I feel desperate,I smile. "Go ahead,kill me sire."I answered hesitantly "So you want to die badly. "Yes sire.Just please do it quckly."I answered as a teardrop rolled down my cheek while still smiling It's just a thought that came rushing in my mind.If I die now,then I would feel no more pain,no more suffering. The person's smile became wider."So you find death as an escape from the grasp of a painful life.How interesting.But I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."He pointed his blade at me,and I shut my eyes in fear. "Death is neither the end of a bondage nor freedom.It is but a stepping stone in transcending life.It is but a state between your life in this workd and the state that several people call afterlife.Always remember that."None of his words entered in my mid.I was so scared. Suddenly,i felt him withdrawing his weapon.I opend my eyes and he sat beside me. "Come,stand up and follow me." "Like hell I can" Without hesitating a moment,he carried me with care and covered me wit his coat.I felt warm and comfortable.And without noticing the passage of time,I fell asleep. Part II Hard rain "'''On the meeting of the black sheild and blood-stained sword,' 'shall be the beginning of the rage's reign upon the angel's heart'"' It was quite an awkward moment.The person who was trying to kill me a moment ago is now taking care of me like his own son.Not that if I care of course.All that matters to me now is that I have found a trust worthy person,and I can rest easy in his hands. I found myself waking up in that person's..........house.I'd rather call it a shack,but that would be too rude,for this is HIS place,and I'm in no position to complain.Besides,I find this place quite....homely.At least more hospitable than my-- I gathered the strength to stand up by myself.I've noticed that I was actually wearing that person's coat and he even healed my wounds.I looked around the house,seems nobody's here.Maybe he went outside or-- ''"So,you're finally awake.",a voice suddenly spoke.It doesn't sound like the voice from inside me.I looked around again,but still saw nothing. "I sense an immense struggle within you.An complex intermingling emotions of betrayal,loyalty,regret...." "Who speaks?",I shouted. "Well,you actually hear me??That is most certainly interesting.Allow me to dwelve into your inner world" Huh?He can't mean-- "Ah yes.A very common occurence to people who are manipulated by their own power.Always blaming thyself for endangering around you because of your inability to control thy power..." "Sorry.I don't want to start a conversation to a being I can't see" "Very well.You seem to be a good sport." Suddenly,particles of light gathered right in front of me,forming a definite figure.There appears what seems to be like a wolf with the appendages and limbs of a human.A werewolf?I think so. "I am Sulfeor,a fallen god of Archaemedias.Take my hand,and I will grant your desire in exchange for mine." What the--?A FALLEN GOD?!Heh he he.....I must be really special XD "And what might you need from me?",I asked with a carefree voice. "It's the intense potential of thy power what I DESIRE!!With that,both of us can be INDESTRUCTIBLE! I smirked.So that's what he wants."Heh.And you really think that I would fall for it.As you know,I'm already enslaved by my own power.I don't think being under another one can do me any help."I finished with a grin. "You speak just like HIM.I am mostly amused....." "That is enough Sulfeor.You don't wan to break him,do you?"It was the person who took me in.I recognized him because of his red eyes and usual grin.There I was able to recognize his features.He has a brown hair,a fair set of face,and four scars,two at the each side of his forehead,and two at each of the lower cheeks. "Tch.And when I was already entertaining myself" The man approached me.He gave me a big greeting smile. "The name's Nirro.I believe this your sword" My sword?!Why did he--'' Yes,I was holding a sword back then.I used it in hacking my escape from THAT terrible place.But what really suprise me is that he returned without even a single trace of doubt and hesitation. "I washed your sword.It was covered with blood.If it was left alone,it might rust and loose it's sharpness." "T-Thanks.It was stained by my own blood. "No need to lie kid."Sulfeor remarked. Well that lie didn't go pretty well. "So what do you really want from me",I broke the negative aura surrounding me. "Well,for starters,"Nirro started,"I want to know your name." "My name.That's...." ''"Go ahead,why don't you tell him your name?"''the voice inside me said. "Shut up!"I shouted crazily in front of Nirro."I never accepted that name,and I would never use it again!!" Suprisingly,neither Nirro nor Sulfeor gave a shocked reaction.It is as if they expected this to happen. "So what's your name?" "Uh....that's--" "oh I see.Then why don't give you a name?" ''Give me a name?That's very unusual. "how about calling you Zeike?" Zeike?How did he.... No,it couldn't be.There is no way that he could have known my name by birthright.Besides,it's just part of my true name. Call me however you want."I returned to my old self. "Okay,so Zeike shall it be.From now on you will follow me.You will be my young apprentice."Nirro ended with a grin. And that's that. That's how I came to know the cheerful man named Nirro with some of his quite unorthodox friends. So little did I know about his personality,and his intentions. Part III Decisiveness "On the birth of the new sword and the fall of the black shield,the angel's wrath shall reign,and the blood stained blade shall be at loss" I really don't like this place. No chairs,no rugs,,just pure hard floor. And to make it worse,there are LOTS of books,among some random stuff and magical thingiesscattered on the floor. There's also no furniture but a table on the middle.There's also some pots stacked at the corner. But at least I can adapt in such an uncomfortable environment.It is just that I expected a more hospitable place to stay after all what happened to me. But I guess I expected a little bit TOO much. "So you like this place?" "Like hell I do" Nirro smiled."Well I hope someday you will come to like this place." It's not like I hate his placeor anything.It's just that it's structure kinda reminded me of my past shelter (I'd rather call it a prison though).But it has a certain feeling that I cannot explain...this feeling of hospitality,the feeling of safety and security. The only thing is,there's nothing else to serve but TEA. Although he did apologize about that fact,I'm still kinda annoyed and disappointed.You've got to understand,I have'nt eaten that much for the past few DAYS. The tea was kinda bitter,and it was certainly not filling,but it's warmth rejuvenated my weary legs. After that,Nirro told me to get some rest to get my lost energy back to set out for tomorrow. Yawn... But I'm not sleepy anymore.And even if I force myself,I can't still sleep.I guess I've got the enough sleep I needed. Nirro fell asleep quickly (or so I thought he was).Sulfeor was nowhere to be seen.Maybe he went out or something. But still I wonder... Why did he save me?or moreover... Why did'nt he kill me? Maybe he's just one of them.Maybe he's just trying to trick me and then... Right now,I can use my sword to stab him.Then,I would escape from the grasps of those people just like him... But why would he give me my sword without taking into accont that ever happening?Maybe he do trust me.Maybe he has good intentions.Or maybe his just stupid. I can't still completely trust him.he might be no different to thosepeople.but there's something in him that tells me he is a VERY different person,that he would never do that to me.I don't want to be betrayed,nor I want to betray him. And trust is something hard to earn once already broken. Many thoughts flashed in my mind.It feels like a council debating over a case. I've decided to take a walk outside (without being noticed) not only to think over my doubts and confusion,but also to pass time and forget my hunger. A cold wind blew as I stroll around a river nearby.the moonlight beamed dimly,making spooky shadows in the forest.It was quite a scenery for me.I haven't been outside for YEARS. After a while I saw a green haired lady with a long flowing plain dress and a glowing prescenece.What's this?Another fallen god?You've got to be kidding... She looked at me and smiled.She stepped on the grass without any footgear but she did'nt get any dirt,nor did she get any dirt to her white dress. I looked at her with astonishment.She stepped ON the river like a a solid floor.I grasped my weapon,ready to slash. "Do not fear,I am no foe.I come by your presence in peace." Oh actually,that's what they all say before they start killing you. "You can call me by the name Aura.And if you are curious,I am one of the kind of Sulfeor." Great,,just great.To hear about a fallen god is one thing. To meet one is another. "So I assume you know about Nirro" "Indeed I do" What's with him and a fallen gods anyway? "I believe you are our master's new apprentice" Master...wait,MASTER?! "Y-Your master?" "Yes,Sulfeor and I both serve Nirro" Figures. For me to think that that man was a normal person. "You know,"the lady spoke,"normal people cannot simply visualize our very presence.You must be very special to see us like this.And your a brave little boy for you not to run when you saw me." Well,I could say that I'm very special in my own way. Though,a little bit too special... I just nodded in answer to her compliment. "So,what's your relationship with Nirro?" "we serve Nirro in our own will.WE are not his familiar or anything..." "And what's so special about him?" Aura smiled."It won't be interesting if I told you that.Why don't you figure it out for yourself." I sat down the riverside.There's no point of arguing. We maitained a barrier of silence for a while. "I don't mind if you ask me a question",Aura broke the barrier of silence. "Why are you here?' "I came here in orders of Nirro.He told me to look after you." So he knew I would come here. "I presume that you are still suffering in the curiosity of why Nirro took you." Bright presumption. "So why did he?" "You have a very great potential.He sensed a great power within you.You are a bearer of darkness.The one who shines a negative light..." I was shocked.So that's what he really wants.Then again,many people did want this power.That's why I... "So his no different",I muttered to myelf